1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail caring table, and in particular to a nail caring table having a vacuum purifier in which a customer cap keep a comfortable posture when a customer""s nail is cared or an artificial nail is attached to a customer""s nail or in which it is possible to suck a waste and bad smell which occur when caring a customer""s nail and attaching an artificial nail to a customer""s nail for thereby more effectively cleaning the above.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, as a beauty-related industry advances, people has a big attention on a nail caring. A long and colored beautiful nail is recognized as increasing the beauty of a woman. Modern women spend a lot time and effort for caring her nails.
Generally, an artificial nail is formed in a certain shape and is formed of a synthetic resin, etc. The user applies an adhesive to a natural nail and attaches a commercially available artificial nail to a natural nail. Thereafter, the user reshapes her nails based on her taste.
However, it is very difficult to attach an artificial nail to her natural nail for herself. In addition, even if the user attaches an artificial nail to her natural nail for herself, the artificial nail may not be properly attached, so that an outer appearance of the nail may be damaged.
Due to the above problems, the user uses a nail caring shop in which a customer""s nail is effectively cared.
The above nail shop has a nail caring table for thereby providing a customer with a comfort when caring the customer""s nails. In addition, the nail caring table includes a suction apparatus which is capable of removing dusts which occur when caring the customer""s nails and a bad smell which occurs from an adhesive when attaching an artificial nail to a customer""s natural nail.
The conventional nail caring table will be described as follows.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view illustrating a conventional nail caring table. FIG. 1B is a front view illustrating a conventional nail caring table.
As shown therein, a nail caring table 10 includes a board 11 which includes one surface in which a customer who wants an artificial nail attachment or a nail caring service and a worker who attaches an artificial nail and cares a customer""s nail sit opposite each other, and the other opened surface which is arranged opposite to the above one surface, a suction portion 13 having a net 12 through which dusts occurring when caring an artificial nail after a worker attaches an artificial nail to a customer""s natural nail and a bad smell occurring when attaching an adhesive are sucked, and a suction apparatus 14 which purifies air and dusts which are sucked through the suction portion 13.
However, in the above conventional nail caring table 10, since a certain paper scrap or thin cloth is provided on an upper surface of the net 12 formed in the suction portion 13 for preventing a piece of natural nail or a piece of artificial nail from flowing in except for air or dusts when a worker attaches an artificial nail to a customer""s natural nail, a suction force of the suction portion 13 is decreased. In addition, an adhesive applied on a customer""s natural nail for attaching an artificial nail to a customer""s nail by a worker is formed of a high volatility adhesive for thereby quickly attaching an artificial nail. Therefore, a bad smell is quickly spread from an adhesive when the adhesive is applied. Therefore, the suction portion 13 provided below the hands of the customer and worker is not capable of efficiently sucking the above bad smell. In addition, since the suction apparatus 14 provided for sucking the dusts and air is installed in a lower surface of the board 11, the noise and vibrations of the suction apparatus 13 may be directly transferred to the customer and worker.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail caring table having a vacuum purifier which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nail caring table having a vacuum purifier which is capable of effectively sucking dusts and bad smell which occur when a worker attaches an artificial nail to a customer""s nail by forming a suction port in the side of a customer""s hand and independently installing a suction apparatus for thereby sucking dusts and bad smell irrespective of a piece of nail.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a nail caring table having a vacuum purifier which includes a table body which includes a plate-shaped work board, a drawer box provided in one side of a lower portion of the work board, supporting one side of the work board and having a plurality of drawers for receiving various nail caring utilities and tools therein, and a leg portion which is provided in the other side of a lower portion of the work board for thereby supporting the other side of the work board, a suction portion which is formed of a synthetic resin material and includes a certain space formed therein, a pair of arm supporting surfaces for supporting a lower portion of a customer""s arm and a plurality of suction holes which are formed in a side of a customer""s hand near the arm supporting surface and suck dusts which occur when attaching an artificial nail and a bad smell of an adhesive, wherein the suction portion is provided on an upper surface of the work board, and a suction purification apparatus which includes a flow pipe connected with a space portion of the suction portion for thereby purifying the air sucked through the flow pipe by contacting the air with water.